Flowers That (Never) Wilt
by C.BAngel900
Summary: Lucina and Inigo have been friends since they were kids, but war took over their lives forcing them to change. Ultimately creating a divide between them and making them go their separate ways in terms of mind and goals. Will they find their way back before it's too late? LucinaXInigo
1. Love is Like a Flower

**A/N: Hey guys, here's a little story** **that** **happened to pop into my head. *gasp Two stories in one day? yep that's right. My way of giving thanks to all my wonderful readers! I thought** **of** **the plot and** **I** **honestly** **couldn't** **stop myself from writing it. Hope you like it** **there's** **a quick little piece next** **chapter** **, but other than that this is the full story. Enjoy and have a** **wonderful** **Thanksgiving! :)**

* * *

It was finally time. They stood at the edge of everything they had been fighting for, everything that had haunted their dream and reveled in their nightmares. Everything that had taken everything from them leaving their hands and souls empty of everything, save tears and despair. They stood on the edge of ruin, of destruction itself, of evil given body and choice of man. They stood at the edge of Grima, preparing themselves for the battle that awaited them.

Lucina looked ahead at her entire destiny laid out before her.

"Would you say a word to our troops before we begin?"

At her side her father spoke in her ear to be heard over the sounds of the enemy.

Lucina wasn't sure she had it in her to speak, but she couldn't let her troops or her father down.

"Men! Today we march on our true enemy! Today we look at what once was our destiny and erase it and rewrite it! For it is not yet written, nor is it ever written in stone! Today we march for those fighting alongside us, for our families back home, for those we don't even know yet, and for those we thought we did. Most importantly, we march for those we lost. Today we fight in in their name, we fight to bring them true peace, we fight so when all this is over we may give them a burial they deserve. One that is blanketed with the love and gratitude in our hearts, as they lay in a grave not buried in dirt, but embraced by the flowers of hope whose seeds fell by the power of our cries of joy and were watered by our tears of happiness and relief. Today we don't just fight, we fight for them, for the future, for us... we fight to win!"

"Yeah!"

All around her, the army raised their arms and cried out in response.

"You did well. You've always done well."

Lucina smiled at her father's words, but there was little behind it, something that Chrom easily picked up on.

"I wish he was here too. We all miss him, Luce. Inigo was a great man, even if he didn't always show it."

"You're wrong! He always showed it, some of us just weren't good enough to see it."

Lucina dried her tears and placed her old Marth mask on.

"But it's too late, that doesn't matter anymore."

Lucina turned away from her father.

"And one more thing... don't ever dirty his name like that again."

Chrom went silent and looked back to the battlefield observing the enemy, while Lucina and the others waited his signal.

Lucina pulled out a small letter from her pocket to remind her what she was fighting for, but it also brought back the memories Chrom had spoken if, the ones she wanted to forget, the ones that had brought her here.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

Lucina found herself yelling at the small army's resident flirt. For the fifth time... that day.

"Lucy! I'm just uh... going out for some fresh air. Girl what girl?"

Lucina rolled her eyes.

"I never said anything about a girl."

"Good. Because there was no girl."

Lucina grabbed Inigo by the ear.

"Truth. Now."

"Okay, okay. I was out practicing my dancing, can't let myself fall too far behind you know."

Despite the tremendous amount of pain his ear was in, Inigo shot Lucina a flirtatious smile. She dropped his ear and him along with it.

"Oof!"

"Get out of here. Before I decide to use you for a little sword training, you'd make the perfect dummy."

Inigo was back in his feet before Lucina could blink.

"You think I'm perfect?"

She shot him a look that would've intimidated even Grima himself.

"Going now. Bye, Lucy!"

Lucina called after him.

"Stop calling me that!"

 _Honestly, what am I gonna do with him?_

She turned and walked back to her tent, a smile on her face.

* * *

(Next Week)

Lucina stood in one spot, circling around and slashing through every enemy that approached her through the crowded battlefield.

She finished off a particularly nasty one and turned around just in time to catch another one about to attack her.  
She didn't even have tile to scream before he swung and a large shadow covered her... only it wasn't from the Risen's weapons.

"Hey, Lucy. Need a hand?"

Inigo was holding his blade behind his back, pushing against the Risen's axe.

"Honestly, this really isn't like you. (*Wink)"

Lucina continued fighting against those coming to her front.

"Could you just hurry up and finish him off?"

"Come on we've got plenty of time. Just you, me, and a couple of guys who want to kill us... brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeah, ones of you getting hurt and me picking up your slack."

"I'm hurt! That hasn't happened in years."

"But it's about to happen again!"

"Oh, come on-"

Just as Inigo began to protest his foot slipped from under him and he fell forward, getting hit in the process.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark."

"See, I told you!"

Lucina pulled out another blade and began duel wielding blades to fight off both enemies. When they were finally beaten Lucina turned to Inigo.

"Lucy, I-I'm really sorry, I just wanted to hel-"

"Well, as usual, you didn't. Get that wound looked at, and figure out what's wrong with your brain will you're at it."

Lucina turned from Inigo and left him behind, knowing that the healers were on their way.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Lucina sat on the floor of her tent staring at a picture of her father.

 _What would you have done father?_ _How_ _did you_ _get_ _them all to listen to you?_ _How_ _did you manage to bring so many people, all if different_ _backgrounds_ _, births, and personalities together?_

 _"_ Happy birthday, father. I miss you. It was on this day, so many years ago that you were born, but also on this day that you died. It feels like yesterday and a million years ago all at once. I don't know how to deal with or put into words what I'm feeling and I don't have time... but if you were here, if I could see your face, know that you were proud of me... if I could just hear you say I'm doing well, doing the right thing... then everything would be fine. You said everything would be fine! But it's not! Nothing about this is okay!"

Lucina buried her face in her arms and began sobbing.

Sometime later she heard a knocking. It was Inigo tapping on a table in her tent.

"We don't have doors."

When Lucina didn't say anything he took a few steps in.

"The clerics bandaged me up, they wanted to use a staff, but we only have so many and I didn't want to waste any."

"You're right... that would be a waste. But even then, is that supposed to be your so-called "contribution" to this army, this war?"

Inigo took a small step back.

"Maybe not, but every little bit helps, right?"

Lucina got to her feet and grabbed her picture of her father waving it around for effect.

"Little bit?! My father gave his life to this war, this cause. And all you can offer is a little bit!? All you do is frolic in the fields, flirting with girls and joking around, smiling your face off while everyone around you is falling in battle. Choking, bathing in their own blood! Compared to the original Shepherds, to people like my father, people who were real heroes... compared to them you're nothing Inigo and that's all you'll ever be."

"S-surely you jest, right? I mean I understand why you're upset, but-"

"I'm not kidding Inigo. Get your head of the clouds, put your feet on the ground and live in reality like the rest of us and maybe then, you'll understand what it's like to face loss, to lose everything."

Inigo had turned and walked to the entrance, but at Lucina's words he whipped around and looked at her.

"Are you really do selfish as to think that you are the only one hurting?!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you need to get your head out of your arse and realize that all around you your friends, your family are suffering, but your too focused on what _you've_ lost to see what _they_ are sacrificing!"

"At least _I'm_ focused! You can't do anything for this army except be good target practice for the enemy! All you do is smile and be happy-happy all the time!"

"Well someone has too! If our brigade can't find any hope, any joy, not a single flower among the weeds how can they be expected to keep fighting? Someone needs to show them how to keep smiling through this pain! Each one of us lost our parents, the people we lived with all our hearts, but without anyone who makes us smile, how can we remember how to smile our selves, to be brave? If we forget what joy is, then what are we even fighting for?!"

"You're kidding! We are fighting for something far more important than smiles! We are fighting for out future, for our lives! Being happy and dancing have nothing to do with it it with being brave!"

"Smiling has everything to do with it! That's a huge part of what being brave is. It's facing hardship and adversity and finding strength in those around you... strength enough to keep smiling. Even when it's hard."

"Wow, Inigo congratulations. That takes the cake for dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Inigo made his way to the door.

"Whatever, Lucy. I was wrong about you. You may be our courageous, even fearless, leader, but you know nothing about being brave. And I doubt you ever will."

Inigo made his way out of the tent and Lucina dropped to her knees and began sobbing once again.

"No! I'm sorry! Come back... I need you."

Lucina rushed to pull her tent open, but no one was out there.

After that night Lucina didn't see Inigo again until she traveled through time and happened to meet him again.

* * *

(About A Year Later)

Though they were now it the same army they almost never met, and when they did it was brief and slightly awkward, though Inigo never mentioned that fateful incident between them.

Though the most painful thing was watching him go back to his old ways knowing the new meaning behind it, especially since she was the only one he wasn't even looking twice at.

Unfortunately, before she could work up the courage to speak to him, they were called to their next battle, an especially dangerous one. At least that's what Lucina gathered from the briefing they were given by her father and his trusty tactician.

"These Risen are different from any we've ever faced. No matter what you do, don't get hit."

Lucina had been feeling off that day too, what a time to not be able to get hit. Thankfully her skills were pretty sharp, so even if she was a little distracted she should be fine. At least that's what she thought.

She was hit with a major case of deja vu as she finished one more hated foe and turned around just in time to catch another one about to attack her.  
Time seemed to slow as the Risen his claws and a large shadow covered her... only it wasn't generated by the Risen.

As Inigo threw himself in front of her, Lucina remembered her father's warning.

"Don't get hit, because if you do these Risen will infect you and you'll become one of them. You might retain your physical features, but your mind will be gone. You'll be forced to fight. Unable to be saved."

"No!"

Remembering what happened last time, Lucina began to pull out her other blade, but things didn't go exactly like they had last time.  
Instead of falling face first, Inigo kicked the Risen away from Lucina and slashed at him powerfully with his sword. The Risen fell to the ground and disappeared into dust.

"Don't touch her!"

"Inigo!"

Inigo turned to Lucina, a dashing smile on his face.

"Hello, my dov- agh!"

Inigo fell to one knee as his hand flew to his ribs.

There was blood flowing through the wound, soaking everything it touched. Through it you could see the actual bone part of his rib-cage. But the worst part about it was the black gunk and vile signs of infection.

"No! Inigo, stay with me!"

"I'm right here, though for how long? I'm not, ungh! Really sure."

Inigo slowly raised a hand to cup Lucina's cheek.

"Now, now. There's no need to stain such a pretty face with tears."

"How could you say something like that?"

"Hm? Oh, I was talking to-ah! Myself... I can see my reflection in your eyes... such beautiful eyes..."

Inigo's eyes began to glaze over and his breathing started becoming shallower.

Lucina heard Chrom call her name, but she didn't even look back.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you before. Told you how much I admired you, envied you. How much your smile meant to me, how it kept me going even through the hard times, how much I missed it, how it was like a ray of pure sunshine amidst all this darkness."

Lucina lifted Inigo so their foreheads met.

"If I had told you sooner maybe you wouldn't have left... maybe I would've been able to tell you... how much I love you."

"Never knew you were such the poet, Dove."

Lucina pulled back to look at his face.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I-I love you Inigo!"

Inigo groaned again, the wave of pain lasting longer this time.

"And as great as that is... I don't deserve it, don't deserve you. Ahh! Lucy, you have to go, leave me. Take those words and give them to a better man."

"There isn't one, not for me. And I'm not leaving you!"

"And I refuse to hurt you again. Please, Chrom."

Before she knew it Lucina felt her father's strong arms wrap around her waist. He easily picked her up and dragged her away from Inigo.

"No! No, Inigo! Noooo!"

He waved to her and lifted his head, so she could see his face.

It was laced with pain and worry, his eyes glazed and weary, and there was sweat beading down his brow and his face, but the most eye catching part about it... was his smile.

A beautiful smile she had taken advantage of for years.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Lucina sat in her tent, unmoving. Numb all over. She didn't even remember how she had gotten back to the camp, but she remembered very clearly why. She had been so washed with despair and sadness in the moment, so why couldn't she cry now? Why wouldn't the tears just come and go, like they always did?  
Chrom walked through her tent and sat next her.

"Luce, I... I'm sorry. He wanted me to give you this."

Lucina grabbed the piece of paper from Chrom's hands and didn't move a muscle afterward.

"Luce, you have to say something let me know that you'll be okay."

"What am I supposed to say?! That I'll be alright, that every loss is just another step in winning the battle? All that crud a princess is suppose to know?"

Chrom took Lucina into his arms

"No, you just have to say... I forgive you. Doesn't matter if you say it to him, yourself, or both."

Finally they came. As the tears gathered Lucina buried her face in her father's chest. Crying words unintelligible to him, but Inigo would've understood them.

"I'm pretty new and not very good at this, but I hope you can still find solace in the arms of a father who never got to show you how much he loved you."

"Daddy..."

Chrom looked down to find Lucina seemingly asleep in his arms. He pulled her a little closer. Unable to hear the last thing she said.

"Grima will pay for this."

"Grima will pay for this, all of this."

"You bet he will. Grima you've taken enough from us, from this land. We tire of waiting while you hurt those we care about! Now we bring the fight to you!"

Chrom's words served as a signal to Lucina. She raised her Falchion in the air as a symbol to everyone else.

"Chaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggeee!"

The army surged forward and began the fight. Everyone clashed with of Grima's minions, making way for Chrom and Robin to make it to their target. But no one fought like Lucina. She slashed and stabbed, tearing through enemy after enemy, letting all her hurt and frustration fuel her. All that ended, however, when she heard Grima speak in her mind.

 **"You will never win! I am destruction itself! All is lost, but you could join me. And in return** **I'd** **give** **you back the thing you want most."**

Images of Inigo's face flashed through Lucina's mind.

"No, you're lying. Inigo died a long time ago. "

 **"Died? No, child,** **I'm** **not so cruel as that. I** **couldn't** **let such a talented one go to waste. He simply works for me now."**

Slowly the enemies in front of Lucina parted, giving her a clear line of sight, directly to Inigo.

"No."

 **"Yes, my darling.** **He's** **a little out of it right now, but just one snap of finger and he could do two things: be freed** **and** **run to you or run to you and kill you."**

As Grima spoke Inigo began to change forms in Lucina's mind. She couldn't stop herself from shaking.

 _I-I_ _don't know what to do._

Her heart wanted him back more than anything... but her mind knew it wouldn't be the same. Even if Grima brought him back, it wouldn't be the same Inigo she once knew.

"I'll never join you."

 **"Don't you** **care** **about** **your little boyfriend?"**

"Of course I do, enough to know that he wouldn't want this."

 **"Then perish at his hand. Attack my minion!"**

Inigo raised his sword and ran toward Lucina.

She barely had time to block as he brought it down.

 ** _"Kill! Kill you!"_**

"Inigo, please stop! I know you're in there somewhere."

 _"_ _Remind_ _him of who he is. Trust in me."_

Lucina heard another voice speak in her head, but this one was gentler and more familiar. Though she couldn't quite place it, something told her to believe in it, and it would guide her.

"Inigo, listen."

Lucina pulled put the letter once more.

"You don't remember, but you wrote me this. The real you wrote this. I choose to believe that that man isn't gone. Do you remember what you told me?"

Lucina stepped away for a moment cut another foe down.

"You told me that you looked up to me."

They clashed blades again.

"You said you called me dove, because you believed I could spread the peace I wanted everywhere, that I had given it to you when your mother died, so you couldn't help but believe in me. Even when no one else did."

Tears began to gather in Lucina's eyes, but her skills remained sharp as ever.

"You told me that you would always be with me."

Lucina spun around and her sword clashed with Inigo's with each word she spoke.

"Mind."

Clash.

"Soul."

Clash.

"And heart!"

Clash!

"Most importantly you told me how you felt, why you did what you did. And you thanked me, when I should've been thanking you."

Lucina continued to speak, but her resolve wavered as her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. That's when another inmate flashed in her mind.

It was of a handsome young boy with green hair wielding a sword that looked similar to Falchion.

 _"You have to_ _trust_ _in Falchion, like I once did."_

Lucina saw in her mind the boy standing in a dark room piercing a gold who didn't quite look like a foe.

Then another person came and stood next to the green haired boy, but Lucina recognized this one, Marth.

" _Like we once did._ "

She was pulled out of her mind and was brought back to reality.

 _Falchion. I choose l trust in you as your wielders and my ancestor did before me. Just as_ _they_ _trust in me._

She moved her sword so that it went straight, mimicking how she had seen Alm do it.

"Inigo! I won't let you suffer anymore. No matter what it means. Because in that letter and in every move you make you told me... you loved me. That you wanted to be buried in the flowers of hope, that never wilt. I'll make sure that happens, I promise."

Inigo snarled out a sound and rushed toward her. Lucina let out a cry and did the same thing.

Lucina, alongside Falchion, had more skill and mind than Inigo and she ran him through. Whole he just barely missed her.

Unfortunately it was at this very moment that Grima was defeated and a burst of light exploded out, blinding Lucina and throwing everybody back.

* * *

Lucina groggily awoke in a field of flowers. She subconsciously knew there was something she should be worried about, but her mind wasn't running fast enough. It wasn't a big deal though, after all she could always protect herself with Falchion if need be...

 _Falchion!_

Lucina's hand flew to her side and she looked around, but her sword was no where to be seen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Looking for something?"

"Not know, Inigo. I'm looking for Falchion. "

You could've seen the dots above Lucina's head as she processed all that had happened.

"Inigo!"

She ran over to him, but stopped when she saw her sword... sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh, yeah it doesn't even hurt, I promise."

Inigo grabbed the hilt and pulled. Lucina almost panicked, but the sword came out smooth and clean like it was a shadow.

"See? All better."

Lucina just stared at him in awe. Inigo laid Falchion on the ground and walked toward Lucina.

He gently grabbed her hand and brought it up to his cheek.

"It's me Lucy, I'm here."

"Inigo... Inigo!"

Lucina threw her arms around him and they embraced.

"I was so scared and when you disappeared..."

Inigo ran a hand through Lucina's hair as she cried.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Trust me you've tried to get rid of me like a hundred times. If you can't do it, no one can."

For the first time in what felt like forever Lucina laughed and Inigo laughed right alongside her. It was like he was never gone, it was the happiest she'd been in... ever.

"You saved me Lucy. Well, you and Falchion"

Lucina looked fondly at her blade.

"Alm and Marth helped me too."

"Don't look at your sword like that! Be honest, do you think they're better looking than me?!"

Lucina found herself laughing again, but something troubled her.

"What's wrong, Dove?"

"Inigo, I'm really glad you're back, but I can't just pretend like nothing happened, like you never left."

Inigo lifted Lucina's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Talk to me."

"It's just... when you left the first time a lot of stuff was said and then you came back, but you disappeared again and now you're back again. And I'm really happy, but... it's hard. I'm feeling so many things that I don't understand, how do I know that my feelings for you are real. That their mine?"

"Look only you can answer that, but I should say something too. Lucy... all those things I said, I'm sorry. I was wrong about you."

Lucina shook her head. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"No, no you were right, gosh Inigo you were always right. It was only because of what you said that day that I managed to connect with my troops, with my friends. You're the reason why we made it this far. The truth is... you know me better than anyone. You were so right."

Inigo let out a small laugh.

"You once promised me I'd never hear those words come out if your mouth. What's changed?"

Lucina looked up at him.

"Everything."

Inigo's eyes flashed between Lucina's eyes and her lips. They both started leaning forward.

"Is this alright?"

"Since when do you ask for permission?"

"Good point."

Inigo softly grabbed the Lucina's face and brought their lips together. When they pulled away they both had massive grins on their faces.

"I forgive you."

"For what, might I ask?"

"Not doing that sooner. You know you would've with anyone else."

"Well you're special, Dove. And I can prove it."

Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly?"

"Because with anyone else I wouldn't have done it again."

Lucina scoffed.

"Yes. You would've. Idiot."

"She does love me!"

Inigo pulled her close again.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not with words, but... I suppose you never really needed to."

Inigo smiled.

"Why ruin that now?"

They kissed again, and left the whole world behind. Only this time they weren't so concerned with coming back anytime soon.

 **Bonus** **A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story.** **Anyway,** **I** **know** **I** **never** **addressed** **the Robin/** **Grima** **gone thing, but it** **wasn't** **really essential and we really all know how that goes.** **Everyone sad, Robin comes back, happy! Though** **I** **could** **piece** **together** **some** **kind of** **epilogue** **if you guys really wanted to see that. Thanks again for your support and we'll return to out regularly scheduled programming soon. Until then!**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N:** **I thought of this after posting the first chapter and I couldn't help myself. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A few weeks after that fateful battle Lucina stood at the edge of a the forest leaning against a tree, thinking about her almost uncle and tactician. She heard leaves being crunched behind her and flipped around with her sword at the ready.

"Bad time?"

Indigo stood behind her with his hands on the air and the tip of Lucina's sword at his throat.

"Not exactly."

Lucina sheathed her sword and leaned back against the tree.

"You heard what Naga said, Lucy. He'll be back."

"What proof do you have of that?"

Inigo walked in front of her.

"None really. But I choose to believe, just like he would've. Robin was strong. He wouldn't let some loser like death keep him from the people he loves."

"That's not really any better what if he comes back and hates me?"

Inigo grabbed Lucina's shoulders.

"That's ridiculous, Lucy... Unless I'm missing something?"

Lucina stared off into the distance awhile longer and Inigo could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh, Inigo! I was so awful to him! Despite everything he did for me and my father and all of us, I threatened him and treated him like an enemy! I knew he wasn't like that other Robin, but I still..."

Inigo wrapped her in a hug.

"Is that all? I thought it was really serious."

"I am serious!"

"Lucy you've got nothing to worry about. Robin didn't hate you before and he wouldn't hate you now. He understood what you were going through and he trusted you despite what you did. There's not a single person here who would blame you for the way you acted. Promise."

"You make a lot of promises."

Inigo looked at Lucina and lifted her face up.

"And I keep all of them."

Lucina looked down sheepishly.

"Then... promise me something?"

"Anything."

she looked him directly in the eye and held out her pinky.

"Never leave me."

Inigo broke out laughing.

"We haven't pinky promised since we were eight!"

"Inigo!"

"Okay, okay."

Inigo wrapped his pinky around Lucina's.

"I promise that I will be by your side forever. You and only you, my beautiful Dove."

Inigo leaned in to kiss her, but there was a loud explosion and she turned around.

"We should go check that out."

"What?! We've got time."

Inigo began leaning in again, but Lucina out her hand in front of his face.

"We've got plenty of time for that, later. Right now someone could be in trouble."

At that very moment someone screamed.

"Fine."

Inigo and Lucina ran through the woods toward the source of the noise and bumped into Chrom and Lissa, who were just standing frozen in a clearing.

"Father, what's going on? Father! I'm talking to you- (gasp!)"

Lucina's breath was completely taken away when she saw what was lying on the ground... Or rather _who_ was lying on the ground.

"Guys, I appreciate all the attention, but... Could someone help me up? The floor is kinda dirty."

"Sorry!"

They all rushed to help Robin back up on his feet.

Chrom and Lissa both took turns hugging Robin and when it was Lucina's turn she cherished every moment she was in his familiar arms.

"I can't believe this, you're here! Inigo look he's here! Can you believe it...? Inigo? Inigo, where are you? Inigo!"

 _He was here right before... Robin... Came to..._

"No!"

Chris walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Lucina what's wrong?"

"It's Inigo. I think when Robin came back someone had to be taken in exchange."

Chris grabbed her other hand and looked at her with worry.

"Luce, have you been feeling alright?"

"Father, that doesn't matter right now. Inigo disappeared!"

Lissa stepped forward.

"That's terrible... But... Who's Inigo?"

"How could you not know who Inigo is? It doesn't make any sense... why? Why him again?!"

Lucina ran back toward the woods, barely able to hold back her tears. She ran aimlessly through the trees and flowers as far as she could until her legs gave out.

When she couldn't even walk anymore she fell to her knees and found herself in despair, sobbing, alone for the first time in weeks.

"You promised you wouldn't leave. You said you'd be there for me. Th-this is all y-your.."

Lucina stop mid-sentence all her anger and hurt melted away, leaving nothing but sorrow and a hole in her heart that couldn't be filled.

"It's my fault. Every time I lost you all I wanted was to get you back... and every time I did get you back all I did was take you for granted."

From where she was she could clearly see in her mind memories of the quiet moments she had shared with Inigo in this very forest.

"I should've kissed you then... I'm sorry. Inigo, I'm so sorry!"

Lucina sobbed into her arms. When night had more than fallen and her sobs had finally calmed she pulled a heavily folded piece of paper out and walked to a special place that was hidden deep inside the forest.

She finally made it to her destination not an hour later. A massive field of flowers right in the heart of the forest. Inigo had shown her this place and declared that it would be just for them, but that was back when there still was a "them."

She walked to the middle of the field and dug a hole just big enough to encase the piece of paper from earlier and buried it.

"Back when you thought you were going to die you wrote me a beautiful letter. you said you wanted nothing more than for your body to be buried amongst the flowers and your soul buried in my heart. I hope you're at peace Inigo, there are few who deserve it more than you."

Lucina laid next to the makeshift grave and found rest and solace in feeling that Inigo was near.

"I love you."

* * *

Dear, Lucy  
If you're reading this it means I either manned up and have it to you (unlikely) or I died and someone else gave it you. Well... the truth is I've never been very good at good byes, but I'll do my best.

I suppose I should start by explaining the nickname. It may seem like just another adorably flirtatious method, but I promise you there is a reason! I call you Dove because doves symbolize peace, and I believe that you are the one who will ultimately bring peace to this war-torn world we live in and light the dark in our hearts. After all, when my mother died the confidence and peace you helped me to achieve was unforgettable.

Lucy the truth is that I look up to you. If one day I manage to become nearly as good a warrior as you, I know I'll have made my mother and everyone I know proud. you always inspired me with you strength, but even more so with your weakness. Because even when it threatened to overwhelm you, you always out that aside to help others and overtime you overcame your weakness and learned to lean on others.

Lucina, I left so I could get stronger. I knew you'd never need me to protect you, but I wanted to fight beside you, as an equal. I want to save the world and inspire people like you, and one day when my rain is long gone, I want to buried in the flowers of hope that never wilt. Flowers whose seeds fell by the power of our cries of joy and were watered by our tears of happiness and relief. But that comes later, for now I want you to know that no matter what, even if something happens to me and we never see each other again...

I love you, and I always will.

You and only you, my dove.

Signed, Inigo.

* * *

 **Bonus** **A/N** **: Whelp there it is folks the official letter from Inigo to Lucina! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic all the way to the end! See you next story!- C.B.**


End file.
